With Arms Wide Open
by Sweet Steffie
Summary: Scott HAll has to make some sacrifices for Molly


Title: With Arms Wide Open.  
  
Author: Sweet~Steffie  
  
Pairing: Scott Hall/Molly  
  
Summary: Songfic. Scott Hall makes some sacrifices for Molly.  
  
Author's Note: This fic is dedicated Ashley. After talking to you for so long and finding out more about you and Sammy, I got this idea. I really don't know if Aidan has some influence on this, but Marcus and Sammy surely do.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well I just heard the news today  
  
It seems my life is going to change  
  
I close my eyes, begin to pray  
  
Then tears of joy stream down my face  
  
"Are you serious? Are you really serious?" Scott asked, a big smile on his face. Molly happily nodded her head. "Yes honey, I'm pregnant," she softly repeated. Scott's eyes lit up, absolutely overjoyed by the news. "Oh my god!" he exclaimed. He wrapped his arms around her waist tightly, picking her up and swinging her around. Molly laughed, happy that he was taking the news the way she wanted him to. After a few circles he finally put her down. "How far along are you? How are you feeling? What did the doctor say? You shouldn't be eating cheesecake right now!" Scott quickly and frantically said.  
  
Molly giggled at this. She quickly cupped his face and kissed his lips softly, the gesture making him shut up. "Now if you will be quiet for 5 minutes, I can answer all your questions," she said. Scott smiled and nodded his head. He loosely placed his hands on her hips, watching her intently. Molly let out a deep sigh. "I am about 3 months pregnant. The doctor said I am fine and I feel fine. And you better hand me that cheesecake!" she laughed.  
  
Scott smiled and kissed her forehead. "I love you," she whispered against her skin. Molly closed her eyes and purred softly. "I love you too," she whispered, hugging him tightly, laying her cheek against his chest. But Scott couldn't help himself from jumping up and down. "Were having a baby!" he screamed, flinging his hands in the air. Molly giggled, absolutely feeling at ease now that she had told him. Scott quickly dropped to his knees and slightly lifted her shirt up.  
  
"Hello in there," he whispered against her stomach, lightly tapping it with his index finger. Molly gave a silent giggle. "You still have 6 months to go, then I am pulling you out," she said. Molly smiled and placed her hand on the top of his head, lightly stroking his black hair. "So get cozy while you can, because you are coming out eventually," he concluded. He gave her stomach lightly feathery kisses, making his trail back up. He slowly got up, kissing her from her stomach to collar bone, neck and finally to her lips. "We are going to be great parents," he whispered against her lips, then finally placing his lips on hers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~  
  
With arms wide open  
  
Under the sunlight  
  
Welcome to this place  
  
I'll show you everything  
  
With arms wide open  
  
Molly laid on her back on the big blanket, enjoying the light heat of the sun. She was on her ranch on this warm summer's day. Scott thought it was such a nice day that they should have a picnic outside. Molly happily agreed, as long as she had a bowl of grapes with her. Molly never liked grapes, but her pregnancy was giving her weird cravings. She laid there watching the clouds and eating the grapes, listening to whatever Scott was mumbling. He laid on his stomach, his face near her stomach. He was playing with her bellybutton and talking to her now 5 month pregnant stomach.  
  
"And when you get older, you are going to be a wrestler like your mother. I just hope your butt doesn't get as big as hers," he joked. Molly gasped. "Funny. Very funny Scott," she said, throwing a grape in his eye. Scott held his eye, acting as if it hurt. "You see? See how she abuses me? I hope you don't get as abusive as her either," he joked. Molly laughed, popping another grape in her mouth.  
  
Scott hummed for a moment, circling her navel with the tip of his finger, then laying a soft kiss on it. "But I know you will be as beautiful as her. My little princess will be even more beautiful than her mother," he whispered. Molly smiled and looked to her side. "How do you know that's it's a girl?" she asked. Scott grinned. "Basic Philosophy my dear," he said. Molly arched an eyebrow up. "Enlighten me," she said. Scott smiled and nodded his head.  
  
"You see my love. You are now 5 months pregnant, and you belly is perfectly round and still rather small," he said, cupping her whole something. Molly nodded. "Continue," she said. "Well, if it was a boy, your stomach would be bigger and oval, because his weight would pull it down. Thus making it a girl," he concluded, adding another kiss to her belly. Molly softly laughed. "Ahh, and where did you learn this basic Philosophy?" she asked. Scott raised his finger up in the air. "Phoebe from Friends," he said. Molly laughed, not believing he was taking notes from sitcoms. "But you do happen to be a boy, I hope you look like me. I would die if you end up looking like Crash or Bob," he said. Molly laughed again, popping more grapes in her mouth.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~/~*~*~**~  
  
Well I don't know if I'm ready  
  
To be the man I have to be  
  
I'll take a breath, I'll take her by my side  
  
We stand in awe, we've created life  
  
Scott let out a soft grunt of frustration. It was 3 a.m. and it was raining hard, but he couldn't get himself to sleep. He had spent the last hour counting sheep, and he reached 23,431 sheep, but he still wasn't tired. There was nothing on TV and he didn't really want to watch a DVD. Beside him, Molly softly purred as she crawled closer to him. She laid her head on his chest, softly massaging his stomach with her free hand. Scott smiled and kissed her forehead. He carefully slipped out of bed and headed to the kitchen. "Maybe a drink," he thought to himself.  
  
He opened the fridge and looked inside. "Hmmmm," he hummed, trying to choose what to drink. He decided to take the beer. "Heineken is always good," he thought to himself. He flipped of the top and was about to drink, but he slowly brought the bottle back down. He looked at the green bottle and sighed. He shook his head and emptied the bottle in the sink. "No more alcohol dude. No more, you have to drop it, drop it for her," he thought to himself. She sighed and placed his hands on the edge of the sink, pushing his weight on it. He closed his eyes and thought back on some moments of the passed.  
  
His breathing became heavy when he remembered bad thoughts. Thoughts of how he abused alcohol and drugs. Thoughts of how he lashed out at his friends. And the worst thought of all. How he had beaten Molly once. It was the night that Austin had tied him up and threw beer all over him. It was the night after No Way Out back in 2002. After the whole incident, Molly came to him. She tried to talk to him, but he lashed out at her. He had hit her, kicked her, even gave her a concussion. He had hated himself for it, but he was happy that she gave him a second chance.  
  
He took in a deep breath and quickly went to the fridge. He grabbed every alcohol beverage he could find, and threw it in the garbage. He went to the bar and threw away all the bottles. He even threw away the rubbing alcohol. "Maybe I shouldn't have thrown away that one," he thought to himself. He then placed his hands on his hips, smiling at what he just did. "I am going to do this. I am going to stay somber," he thought to himself. In the corner of the wall, Molly was watching the whole thing. She smiled at the sight. Scott hadn't seen her, and she hoped he didn't. She smiled and quickly tip toed back to the bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*  
  
With arms wide open  
  
Under the sunlight  
  
Welcome to this place  
  
I'll show you everything  
  
With arms wide open  
  
Now everything has changed  
  
I'll show you love  
  
I'll show you everything  
  
With arms wide open  
  
"Scott you can't keep doing this!" Molly screamed. Scott shook his head, trying to keep his composure. "What the fuck do you expect me to do?!?" he screamed back. Molly crossed her arms over her chest. "Don't you dare curse at me!" she replied. Scott flung his hands up in the air. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" he yelled. Molly's lips formed in a frown. "Scott honey, I appreciate you staying somber, but you can't do this just like that. You are getting anxious these days. You need to go to rehab!" she calmly said. Scott shook his head.  
  
"I am not going to a mental institute! I am not going to a hospital. All I have to do is stop drinking. It's as simple as that," he said. Molly shook her head. "If it is so simple, then why are you flipping out? Why do you think that the post man is a spy and that little pink monsters are after you?" Molly said. Scott made a fist. "Molly, I can do this. I have had for the past 3 months!" he yelled. Molly sighed. "Scott, please stop screaming," she softly said. Scott was too mad to listen to her. "I will scream whatever the fuck I want!" she yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Scott, either you go to rehab, or you leave right now," Molly sniffled, tears starting to form in her eyes. Scott scoffed. "So it's going to be like that huh?" he asked, tapping his foot lightly. Molly sniffled again, but refused to let her tears fall. "Yes," she firmly said. Scott took in a deep breath. Without saying a word, he picked up his jacket and car keys, walking out of the house. Molly went to the door, and watched as her husband walked away from her in the hard rain. After the car pulled out, Molly let herself fall to the floor and cry, holding her stomach.  
  
~*-~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
If I had just one wish  
  
Only one demand  
  
I hope he's not like me  
  
I hope he understands  
  
That he can take this life  
  
And hold it by the hand  
  
And he can greet the world  
  
With arms wide open...  
  
2 WEEKS LATER:  
  
Molly paced around the bedroom slowly, looking for her hairbrush. Trish had invited her to the beach for the day and then to stay with her for the night. All the divas would be there. It was a usual girl's night out. "Ok, where is that stupid brush?" she growled to herself. Her pregnancy was really starting to get to her. She was getting moody and stressful, and her socks hadn't been matching at all. "Finally!" she exclaimed as she found it under her pillow. She smiled and put it in her bag. There was a soft knock on the open door.  
  
Molly turned around, tears forming when she saw the person. It was Scott, her husband. The man she hadn't seen in 2 weeks. She just stood still, her body not moving. Scott slowly made his way towards her, stopping just a few inches in front of her. "Hey sweets," he softly said. Molly looked in his eyes. "What are you doing here?" she snickered. Scott took in a deep uneasy breath. Without saying a word, he handed her a piece of paper. Molly looked at the paper, confused by this. He slowly turned around and started to walk away.  
  
Molly didn't stop him, she rather read the piece of paper. She gasped as she read, putting her hand over her mouth. It was an admittance paper to the most expensive rehab on this side of the country. Tears came pouring out of her eyes, unable to believe that he actually went. "Scott," she called out. Scott turned around, not sure what to expect. Molly walked up to him and hugged him tightly, crying in his neck. Scott happily sighed, glad she was taking him back. He placed his hands on her hips, seeing how she was too fat for him to wrap them all the way around.  
  
Scott rocked her slowly, not wanting this embrace to end. Molly sighed occasionally sighing at the touch. After a few moments, Molly pulled away and placed her forehead against his. "Scott," she said. Scott opened his eyes and looked at her. "My water just broke," she said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
With arms wide open  
  
Under the sunlight  
  
Welcome to this place  
  
I'll show you everything  
  
With arms wide open  
  
Now everything has changed  
  
I'll show you love  
  
I'll show you everything  
  
With arms wide open  
  
Scott waited in the waiting room as Molly was in the delivery room. "Calm dude, calm," he kept telling himself. But how was he suppose to do that when his wife was busy giving birth?? Suddenly a doctor tapped him on his shoulder. "Mr. Hall? You can see your wife now," the doctor said. Scott nodded and followed him to the room.  
  
Scott smiled at the sight of Molly. She was on the bed drained of all energy. Her hair was wet and her face was still full of sweat. Molly smiled at the sight of him. "Hey sweets," he whispered and kissed her forehead. Molly closed her eyes when he kissed her. She opened her eyes and sighed. "It went fine," she weakly said. The nurse came over and handed Molly her baby. "Try and feed her," the nurse said. Molly took the child in her arms and lowered her shirt to breast feed her.  
  
Scott smiled, glowing at the sight. "It's a girl," Molly whispered. Scott jumped up. "Praise the lord! She wont look like Crash or Bob!" he exclaimed. Molly giggled. Scott calmed down and stroked her forehead softly. "She's beautiful, just like you," he said. Molly sighed in exhaustion. "What shall we name her?" she asked. Scott smiled. "Whatever you want to name," she said. Scott thought for a moment. "Ashley or Samantha?" he asked. Molly smiled. "Name her both," Molly said. Scott gleamed in excitement.  
  
"Samantha Ashley Hall," Scott sighed.  
  
With arms wide open  
  
Under the sunlight  
  
Welcome to this place  
  
I'll show you everything  
  
With arms wide open  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A special songfic dedicated to Ashley. You have no idea how much you inspire me through his hard time I am going to through right now. Thank you for your support.  
  
Stephanie 


End file.
